1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner having an apparatus for affixing vacuum cleaner wheels, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner having an apparatus for affixing vacuum cleaner wheels which prevents insertion of a rotational shaft of the wheel installed at a body into the body.
2. Prior Art
A general vacuum cleaner for drawing air to clean has a construction as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, the vacuum cleaner 100 comprises a body 112 having a dirt collecting chamber and a driving room to accommodate mechanical devices, a pair of wheels for moving the body 112, a handle 115 having a switch 114 for controlling drawing power, a flexible suction pipe 117 connected with the handle 115 and the body 112, an extention pipe 116 extended from the handle 115, and a brush installed at the free end of the extention pipe 116.
The vacuum cleaner 100 having such a constitution draws air containing dirt and impurities by the driving force of a motor in the body 112 through and the with the help of brush 113. The dirt in the drawn air is filtered by a filter installed in the dirt collecting chamber, and then the clean air is discharged from the vacuum cleaner 100.
The wheel 120 is installed on the body 112 as shown in FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 2, the wheel 120 has a rotational shaft 124 in the central part thereof, and at the end of the rotational shaft 124 is formed a hooking rib 122 along a periphery thereof. A port 112a for assembling the wheel 120 is formed at the side 112 of the body 112, and a circular rib 121 for supporting the rotational shaft 124 of the wheel 120 is protruded outward around the port 112a.
When the rotational shaft 124 of the wheel 120 is inserted into the port 112a through the supporting rib 121, the wheel 120 become affixed to the body 112. The rotational shaft 124 is supported by the supporting rib 121, and the detachment of the rotational shaft 124 from the port 112a is prevented by the hooking rib 122.
However, the conventional vacuum cleaner 100 having such a constitution has the problem that, since the port 112a for fixing the wheel 120 pierces at the side of the body 112 and the rotational shaft 124 is inserted into the port 112a, a fine gap is formed between the port 112a and the rotational shaft 124. Since the air drawn by the strong power of a fan motor is discharged out through the gap during the operation of the vacuum cleaner 100, the air which is not filtered is discharged out. Therefore, the cleaning efficiency of the vacuum cleaner 100 is reduced.
Moreover, since the hooking rib 122 protrudes inside the body 112, it becomes more difficult to install other components inside the body such as a cord reel assembly. Also, if the wheel 120 needs to be exchanged with a new one or to be repaired, the detachment of the wheel 120 from the port 112a is not easy.